Golden Honey Eyes
by Anim3Fr3ak3
Summary: The title really has nothing to do with the story but whatever. Sesshomaru's life through Diary/Journal entries. POV will change. I have no idea with the rating, it will most likely change throughout the story so children beware. YAOI! Uhh dun like, dun read. Just read the story and if you don't like it run away.
1. Meeting Him

I really shouldn't be posting new stuff when **Beep** has yet to be finished but whatever. Ohh! But I will be posting for **Beep** though really soon!

**Dates and important stuff is bolded.** _Diary/ Journal entries are in Italics. _This writing is regular things like talking, thoughts, actions, all that stuff.

I do not own** Inuyasha**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

**April 1st, 1479.**

_Today is the day that stupid hanyou is to be born. Honestly I have always wanted a younger sibling. One that was strong and that would idolize this Sesshomaru. But then Father had to go and associate with a filthy ningen. Ever since Father found out he impregnated that ningen, it has been living in the palace, in a completely different wing than my room, farthest away from me as possible. Father knows the opinions I hold about ningens and didn't want to hurt the fetus growing inside of it. A couple of hours ago it went into labour. There is to be a hanyou in the palace soon._

"Sesshomaru! Stop writing in your little book and hurry up and come sit with me." I tilted my head upwards to find my father, The Great Lord of the West Inu no Taisho; sitting across the room by the fireplace, hands moving from the armrest to his lap multiple times. Slowly as I wished to move I got up from the armchair I was comfortably sat on and made my way to the other side of the room. "Are you nervous?" A glare and a smirk were exchanged between my Father and I. "What does it look like boy. I am about to become a father again. I have always wanted you to have a younger brother or sister." A wide grin spread across his face. "Yes that is why you waited for 150 years for that to happen." A shrug was what I got in return, he was about to reply when the doors to the drawing room were thrown open. "My Lord, my Prince. I apologize for the interruption; but I would like to inform you that you have a new addition to the family and that the young human could not have been saved." A older female youkai named, Aya that has served my family before my Father was even in power, calmly spoke. I scoffed, "Figures; a mere human could not give birth to a youkai and live." Since the intrusion Father and I were standing; I returned to my seat while Father walked closer towards Aya and grabbed her shoulders.

"A boy or a girl?" "A boy." Father could not have run fast enough. Within seconds of him leaving a high-pitched cry was heard from outside the door.

"Sesshomaru! Come see your new baby brother!" From where I was sitting I turned my head to see a group of servants led by Aya, walking into the infirmary and coming out with a pile of white sheets now stained with blood. Now that the human was gone I sighed and again got out of my seat and walked closer to the loud screams of a new born baby. When I walked through the door I saw Father rocking the baby back and forth on his heels. "Come now Sesshomaru. Come see your baby brother." I slowly walked towards him and when I was an arms length away I looked at the bundle in his arms, everything stopped. Time stopped. The crying stopped. My heart stopped. The baby had inhumanly large golden, honey eyes that were streaming with tears. Lightly tan skin. Triangles that sat on top of his head, and no markings; signs of his hanyou heritage. The once crying eyes were then turned into half moons and a giggle erupted into the room. I felt my cheeks moving in a very strange and unfamiliar way, the skin on my cheek was beginning to tighten.

"Well, well, well. It looks like you boys are both quite taken with each other." Feeling my cheeks go back to normal but begin to heat up, only in the way my Father can embarrass me, I turned to leave the room. Before I could even move five steps I was already being called back. "Sesshomaru, wait. We have yet to give him a name."

Without turning again I murmured, "Inuyasha."

You could hear the smile on Father's face while I began the journey back to my room, but not before I heard Father say, "Did you hear that? Your big brother Sesshomaru gave you a name. You are now Inuyasha, the Second to the Land of the West." Another giggle was heard.


	2. Holding Him

Honestly if I owned **Inuyasha** or any of the characters I wouldn't be writing fanfiction; I would getting rich and making it rain, and things would happening between them, then I would die from having known I made that happen.

Yeah, this is a pretty short chapter but I wanted to show more of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha times when they are younger and cute, not sexual.

I do not own **Inuyasha**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

**April 8, 1479.**

_The first time I held him. It was exactly one week after he started disgracing my home with his presence._

_It had been a cool, sunny day. The sun had been irritating me all morning. _

"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU! BOY!" My father's baritone voice pulled me out my supposed rest. From where my head was angled I could feel the bright, warm sun on my face and the sound of a baby crying.

"Damned hanyou."

"What did you say, Sesshomaru?" A groan pushed past my lips at Father's hearing. I pushed myself up from my bed and out the door of my room towards my father's voice and the crying baby.

_Father had been watching near by with a wary smile. His nursemaids were huddled in the corner fearing that the newest addition would soon no longer be in existence. The hanyou had been blubbering in his cradle for the past ten minutes and Father refused to let anyone near him except for myself. His incessant calling of my name and the half-breed's crying had driven me out of my room and into his. __The baby's room was placed right next to mine. I write that with utter disdain. _The moment I entered the room I was ushered towards the crib by Father and told that, 

_"You are not allowed to leave the room until your brother has stopped crying. And you are not allowed to make anyone do it. You have to." _

_A large grin was on Father's face that rivaled my glare. The pup's plump cheeks jiggled at every whimper and his chubby arms were waving through the air. And his eyes, they were a crystalline topaz from all the tears that leaked from the corner of his eyes only to be replaced not a minute later. His tiny hands were clenched into fists, but were released into open palms the moment I took a step closer towards him. When he realized I stopped moving and just stood there, he began to make grabbing motions with his hands and his screams turned into shrill cries. "Sesshomaru. You will pick up your brother and cease his crying this instant." A tired sigh was my reply and I held out my arms to pick up the crying bundle of blankets in my arms. As he was only a week old, he had grown quite fast and was now the size of a three month old baby. When he was comfortably settled into my arms with my left arm cradling his head, that was when he finally stopped crying. I was absorbed into his glistening eyes. The baby cooed and Father beamed with a proud smile._


	3. Teaching Him

Wow, I have written more for this than I have for **Beep**. I am a bad person. Anyways, surprise guests will be coming. This is a YAOI story so don't expect no regular couples. If you would like certain couples in this story please feel free to message me!

I do not own **Inuyasha**.

Now on to the **story**...**  
**

* * *

**June 1, 1480.**

_A full year has passed since the hanyou had been born. The pup now looks like a three year old human child and has begun speaking. Please kill me now. __As much as the little runt's shouting grates at my senses he's actually been quite good at picking up things quickly. Most of his words were learned from eavesdropping. His favorite teachers are Kohaku and Shippo, a wind-fox demon couple, and Kouga and Miroku, a wolf-wind demon couple; even if Father is the one that is actually supposed to teach him things__  
_

"Come on Inuyasha, I know you can do it!"

"Ses. Sesso. Sessho. Sessho!"

"There you go, you almost got it!"

"Sessho! Sessho!"

A ball of red suddenly came running towards me screaming at the top of it's lungs, "SESSHIE!" The red velvet chair I was seated on was tipped over at the impact of the hanyou.

"Sesshie!" The pup was sitting on my stomach looking down at me with a huge grin. His golden eyes were twinkling with irrepressible mischief and his tiny fangs poked out between plump rosy lips.

"You have forgotten the last part of my name, baka." The bottom lip of the once smiling hanyou started quivering and the small half-demon collapsed on my chest. My silk haori clung to my skin from the amount of tears that leaked through it.

"Sesshomaru. Do not call your brother names." Father was now languidly relaxing on the lounger across the room after giving me a smirk when I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You created that so you can fix it."

"Actually you created him." Father glared at me playfully.

"Alright, alright. Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Youu're a meaanie Sesshie!" _Shippo said that to Kohaku when he wouldn't let him eat extra sweets at dinner the other night._ Tiny fists were now pounding on my chest. I let out a huff and moved my larger right hand to his small back.

"I'm sorry, please stop crying." _Kouga has said that to Miroku, at least one million times._ I spoke in between rubbing circles on his back.

"But you're so mean and you don't spend any time with me!" _Miroku says this once a day without fail.  
_

*sigh*

"Fine. Then tomorrow after training I shall spend time with you." _Both Kohaku and Kouga say this. All the time._ As quickly as it had started he stopped crying and once again a huge grin broke out on his face. "Okay Sesshie!"

"You little brat, you were faking!"_ That had gotten him a large bump on top of his head with no stopping from Father._

* * *

**Kohaku and Miroku are brothers. Shippo and Kouga are close friends. All of them are allies for the Western Lands. I changed Sesshomaru's age from 700 to 150 so he's not a pedophile.**


End file.
